


The Boys of Summer - cover art (for Mazarin221b)

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>on deviantart: http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/art/The-Boys-of-Summer-cover-for-Mazarin221b-368054529</p></blockquote>





	The Boys of Summer - cover art (for Mazarin221b)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boys of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772180) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



Cover for Mazarin221b's delicious Sherlock fanfiction AU , "The Boys of Summer". Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop.

**Author's Note:**

> on deviantart: http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/art/The-Boys-of-Summer-cover-for-Mazarin221b-368054529


End file.
